MoeCronin.txt
ConvDiamondCityGenericMoe01 |scene= |srow=5|topic=0005665B|trow=2|before=|response=I'm telling ya, back before the war, everyone played baseball. Kids, the elderly.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=It was considered a National Pastime, meaning it was mandatory after work hours.|after=GenericNPC: Really?|abxy=A1b}} |topic=00056659|trow=2|before=GenericNPC: Really?|response=That's right.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=Every day the whole family would have to go out and play the ole' b-ball for a couple of innings, or they were fined for letting down the sport.|after=GenericNPC: People took baseball that seriously?|abxy=A1b}} |topic=00056657|before=GenericNPC: People took baseball that seriously?|response=Why wouldn't they? Look around you. No one's playing the game, but baseball is a way of life in Diamond City. And it always has been.|after=|abxy=A1a}} ConvDiamondCityGenericMoe02 |scene= |srow=2|topic=00056655|trow=2|before=GenericNPC: So player's never let go of the bat? Even when they were running? |response=No, that would be suicide. The bat was the hitter's only defense as he ran the bases.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=Whoever had the ball on the opposing team would try to throw it at his head to knock him out. That's what an official "Out" meant back then.|after=GenericNPC: Amazing.|abxy=A1b}} DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=37 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=10 |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Anyway, I was talking baseball here. And you can't have a ball game without a Swatter. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now how about we get back to baseball, huh? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Hey, how about get back to talking about Swatters? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{passionate salesman}'' You there. You need a genuine, authentic, custom-made hickory Swatter. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You're the greatest baseball collector I've met in a long time. Thanks again for bringing me those relics. Now, you buyin' a Swatter today? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{passionate salesman}'' Now don't be shy. You're never too old to own a Swatter. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{passionate salesman}'' Remember, Swatters will win you the game. The game of beating people up that is. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{passionate salesman}'' Need a Swatter with a little more stopping power? Stainless steel nails, my friend. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{passionate salesman}'' These aren't just any old pieces of wood. A Swatter is a custom piece of hickory. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{passionate salesman}'' If you're here, that means you're looking for a Swatter. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=00136041 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Irritated}'' Stop crowdin' my stall then. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Irritated}'' Yeah, yeah. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Irritated}'' *sigh* No respect for the sport... |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Irritated}'' Fine. Get going. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Irritated}'' You're missing out, pal. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Irritated}'' You're missing out, sister. |after= |abxy=B6a}} |topic=0004B23C|trow=5|before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=''{showing off your wares}'' The genuine articles...|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=''{showing off your wares}'' Baseball history right here.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=''{showing off your wares}'' Feel that heft...|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=''{showing off your wares}'' Hand-made. Each one.|after=|abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=''{showing off your wares}'' A Swatter never runs out of bullets.|after=|abxy=A5a}} |topic=0004B23B|trow=12|before=Player Default: I have this 2076 World Series Baseball Bat. Interested?|response=''{ecstatic, player is holding the rarest baseball bat ever / Surprised}'' What!? That... That's an original... Look at that paint!|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Happy}'' I'll give you 200 caps for it. On the spot.|after=Player Default: You got a deal.|abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: I have this 2076 World Series Baseball Bat. Interested?|response=''{negotiating for the baseball bat with the player again / Friendly}'' Let's not beat around the ball cap. I want it. Same price we talked about.|after=Player Default: You got a deal.|abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I have this 2076 World Series Baseball Bat. Interested?|response=Well, if you wanna help the sport, I got a lead on a stash of prewar collector's items.|after=|abxy=X3a}} |before=|response=Coach "Quitting is for Punks" Westing had an estate not too far from here. Legend says when he retired, the league presented him with a baseball, catcher's mitt, and playing card, signed by all the other coaches.|after=|abxy=X3b}} |before=|response=See where I'm going with this? I'll pay 100 caps, each, for those relics. What d'ya say?|after=Player Default: A card, a mitt, and a ball. Got it.|abxy=X3c}} |before=Player Default: I have this 2076 World Series Baseball Bat. Interested?|response=''{Question}'' You change your mind about collecting those baseball relics from the Westing Estate?|after=Player Default: A card, a mitt, and a ball. Got it.|abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: I have this 2076 World Series Baseball Bat. Interested?|response=''{Irritated}'' You'll be back.|after=|abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: I have this 2076 World Series Baseball Bat. Interested?|response=''{Irritated}'' *sigh* Fine.|after=|abxy=X6a}} |before=Player Default: I have this 2076 World Series Baseball Bat. Interested?|response=''{Irritated}'' Heh. Typical...|after=|abxy=X7a}} |before=Player Default: I have this 2076 World Series Baseball Bat. Interested?|response=''{sarcastic / Irritated}'' Sure. Sure.|after=|abxy=X8a}} |before=Player Default: I have this 2076 World Series Baseball Bat. Interested?|response=''{stretch out the "fast" : "They're going faaaaast" / Irritated}'' They're going fast...|after=|abxy=X9a}} |topic=0001DA21|trow=4|before=Player Default: You take this charge card?|response=''{player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic / Irritated}'' Tryin' to pull a fast one on me? No. Caps only.|after=Moe: Tryin' to pull a fast one on me? No. Caps only.|abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What's a Swatter?|response=Ha ha, a rookie, eh? A Swatter, my friend, is a Diamond City tradition.|after=|abxy=Y2a}} |before=|response=See it used to be that this whole place was a stadium. And two teams would meet and play a game called baseball.|after=|abxy=Y2b}} |before=|response=One team would beat the other team to death with things called Baseball Bats, and the best bats were called Swatters. True fact.|after=Player Default: Sounds like fun.|abxy=Y2c}} |scene= |srow=7|topic=000673DA|before=Player Default: Sounds like fun.|response=You bet your socks it was. Now how about you pick up a little momento in the form of a genuine Swatter?|after=Moe: The genuine articles...|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000673D9|trow=2|before=Player Default: Look dumbass, that's not how baseball was played.|response=''{Irritated}'' That right, Mister Smarty-Pants? If you're such an expert, how do you think it was played?|after=Player Default: It was America's pasttime. A sport that united families on warm summer days. And it wasn't violent. Mostly.|abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Look dumbass, that's not how baseball was played.|response=''{Irritated}'' That right, Little Miss Smarty-Pants? If you're such an expert, how do you think it was played?|after=Player Default: It was America's pasttime. A sport that united families on warm summer days. And it wasn't violent. Mostly.|abxy=B2a}} |topic=000673D8|before=Player Default: Whatever you say.|response=Well, believe it or don't believe it, you'll be convinced once you swing a Swatter in someone's face. How about you buy one today?|after=Moe: What!? That... That's an original... Look at that paint!|abxy=X1a}} |topic=000673D7|trow=3|before=Player Default: Oh really. What kind of teams were there?|response=There was the Diamond City Demolishers. Big brutes of guys. Played in full Power Armor with special pneumatic arms parts for swinging.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=Then you had the Lexington Ladies. An all female team, with coach Bloody Mary Sue at the helm. Highest kill count in the league.|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |before=|response=I could spend all day talking about the Concord Crushers or the Quincy Killmeisters, but you get the idea. It was a hell of a sport.|after=Player Default: Sounds like fun.|abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=3|topic=000673D2|trow=2|before=Player Default: It was America's pasttime. A sport that united families on warm summer days. And it wasn't violent. Mostly.|response=''{couple seconds of silence as you think about what was just said / Stern}'' ... I like my version better.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Friendly}'' Now can I interest you in these genuine, authentic custom-made hickory Swatters?|after=Moe: The genuine articles...|abxy=A1b}} |topic=000673CF|before=Player Default: What makes you the expert, anyway?|response=''{Stern}'' I'm a native-born son of Diamond City, that's why. Baseball is in my blood. Now are you going to answer my question, or what?|after=Player Default: It was America's pasttime. A sport that united families on warm summer days. And it wasn't violent. Mostly.|abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=18|topic=0008BA19|before=Player Default: I'll be careful. Thanks.|response=''{still a little nervous from before / Nervous}'' Yeah, yeah, just buy something next time, all right?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008BA18|trow=2|before=Player Default: Save the warnings for someone who cares.|response=''{Irritated}'' Fine, mister big shot. Never mind.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Save the warnings for someone who cares.|response=''{Irritated}'' Fine, little miss big shot. Never mind.|after=|abxy=B2a}} |topic=0008BA17|before=Player Default: Ah yes. Gossip. The noisy killer.|response=''{slightly annoyed / Irritated}'' Hey, you might not care, but I have to talk to these people every day. *sigh* Whatever, just buy something next time, all right?|after=|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0008BA16|before=Player Default: What's everyone's problem with the detective agency?|response=''{Nervous}'' Look, if you ask me, Valentine is a good guy. Saved a lot of lives. But other people think he's just going to bring the Institute's attention.|after=Player Default: I'll be careful. Thanks.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00086560|before=|response=''{player asks about finding a missing child, you're suddenly very nervous, afraid the Institute is listening in / Nervous}'' Whoa, listen there. If the paper is right about the Institute, then there's no way I'm getting involved in anyone else's problems.|after=Player Default: I'm not trying to get you in trouble. Just point me in a direction, and I'll be on my way.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008655E|before=Player Default: I'm not trying to get you in trouble. Just point me in a direction, and I'll be on my way.|response=''{persuaded to help / Nervous}'' Fine. I'll help you out. Just this once.|after=Moe: Head to the alley behind the market. Look for the neon signs. Valentine's Detective Agency.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00086558|before=Player Default: Fine. Forget it.|response=''{Nervous}'' On your way then. Shoo.|after=Moe: Head to the alley behind the market. Look for the neon signs. Valentine's Detective Agency.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=00086557|trow=2|before=Player Default: You're a business man. How about we make a trade?|response=''{persuaded to help / Thinking}'' Well, sales have been down this month... Ugh. All right.|after=Moe: Head to the alley behind the market. Look for the neon signs. Valentine's Detective Agency.|abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: You're a business man. How about we make a trade?|response=''{player doesn't have enough money, still a bit nervous from before / Irritated}'' You're a little light in pockets there. Why don't you go bother someone else?|after=Moe: Head to the alley behind the market. Look for the neon signs. Valentine's Detective Agency.|abxy=X2a}} |topic=00086556|trow=6|before=Player Default: You're afraid of the Institute? Who are they?|response=''{Irritated}'' What? Never seen their handiwork walking all over the Commonwealth? Those synth things? Machines trying to look like people?|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Irritated}'' I ain't eager about being replaced by a Synth duplicate, or having someone who I thought was human suddenly pull out a gun and strike me out.|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |before=|response=''{Irritated}'' So take your trouble somewhere else. I don't care if you say the Institute's not involved. They might be. That's enough.|after=Player Default: I'm not trying to get you in trouble. Just point me in a direction, and I'll be on my way.|abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: You're afraid of the Institute? Who are they?|response=''{player asks how Synths replace people / Irritated}'' Hell if I know. One day someone's human, next day they're a synth. And no one can tell the difference. Not until they kill someone for no reason.|after=|abxy=Y2a}} |before=|response=''{Nervous}'' It was bad enough when the older, robot-looking Synths would occasionally grind a town down to pulp and haul off what was left.|after=|abxy=Y2b}} |before=|response=''{Nervous}'' University Point was the last loser in that game. Nothing there but Synths now.|after=Player Default: I'm not trying to get you in trouble. Just point me in a direction, and I'll be on my way.|abxy=Y2c}} |topic=00086545|trow=2|before=Player Default: Fine. I'll help you out. Just this once.|response=Head to the alley behind the market. Look for the neon signs. Valentine's Detective Agency.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Stern}'' And if you're smart, you won't go blabbing that around. That place is mud in a lot of people's eyes.|after=Player Default: I'll be careful. Thanks.|abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=8|topic=0007D595|before=Player Default: A card, a mitt, and a ball. Got it.|response=I thank you, and baseball thanks you.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007D594|before=Player Default: I'm not hunting down baseball memorabilia.|response=''{caps in the tin is a saying, similar to "money in the bank" / Tired}'' Suit yourself, but there's caps in the tin for you if you change your mind.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0007D593|trow=5|before=Player Default: 100 caps seems light. I need more.|response=I like your moxie. We'll make it 125 caps a piece. How's that sound?|after=Player Default: A card, a mitt, and a ball. Got it.|abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: 100 caps seems light. I need more.|response=Look at that fire in your eyes. All right. 150 caps for each piece, and you better be worth it. Deal?|after=Player Default: A card, a mitt, and a ball. Got it.|abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: 100 caps seems light. I need more.|response=Oh, if only old Ice-Eyes Julie could see that steely gaze of yours. She might have finally met her match.|after=|abxy=X3a}} |before=|response=You win. 200 caps each, but that's my final offer. You taking or leaving?|after=Player Default: A card, a mitt, and a ball. Got it.|abxy=X3b}} |before=Player Default: 100 caps seems light. I need more.|response=''{Stern}'' You think you can play me for a sucker? 100 caps a piece, and that's it. Take it or leave it.|after=Player Default: A card, a mitt, and a ball. Got it.|abxy=X4a}} |topic=0007D592|before=Player Default: What did you need again?|response=Simple. Go to the old Westing Estate, and look for a baseball, a baseball card, and a baseball mitt, with signatures on all of them.|after=Player Default: A card, a mitt, and a ball. Got it.|abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=8|topic=000B2526|before=Player Default: You got a deal.|response=''{Happy}'' Here's your caps. And... thank you! Thank you!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B2525|before=Player Default: Forget it. No deal.|response=''{Depressed}'' *sigh* I hate to see her go, but... all right. Let me know if you change your mind.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B2524|trow=4|before=Player Default: This is a rare find. 250 caps.|response=''{negotiating for the baseball bat, giving in to how much you want it / Nervous}'' Oh...dang... all right. Deal.|after=Player Default: You got a deal.|abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: This is a rare find. 250 caps.|response=''{negotiating for the baseball bat, giving in to how much you want it / Nervous}'' That's outrageous! No... you can't put a price on history. I'll pay it.|after=Player Default: You got a deal.|abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: This is a rare find. 250 caps.|response=''{negotiating for the baseball bat, giving in to how much you want it / Nervous}'' All right! All right! Just hand it over, already.|after=Player Default: You got a deal.|abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: This is a rare find. 250 caps.|response=''{negotiating for the baseball bat, standing strong against temptation / Stern}'' No. No, as much as I want it. I gotta stand my ground. 200 caps. That's my final offer.|after=Player Default: You got a deal.|abxy=X4a}} |topic=000B2523|trow=2|before=Player Default: So I take it this bat is valuable?|response=''{Nervous}'' Now, now. Let me be clear. I want it. You bet your socks I do. But I'm a collector. Anyone else, that bat's just a piece of wood.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Pleading}'' You want her to be in the hands of someone who appreciates what she means to history, don't ya? What d'ya say?|after=Player Default: You got a deal.|abxy=Y1b}} |scene=-|srow=25|topic=000A7D2D|before=|response=Diamond City's greatest baseball collector. Good to see you again. Lookin' to buy?|after=|abxy=A}} |topic=00083C66|before=|response=Agggh! Three strikes... I'm out.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00083C65|trow=3|before=|response=Agh! Home run!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=There you go! This is what a swatter feels like, motherfucker!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Swing for the fences, scavver! Ha ha!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00083C64|before=|response=Here comes... a line drive!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput|trow=3|before=|response=Hey, I'm talking baseball here. Show some respect.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You throwing me a curve ball? Say something.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=What am I, striking out over here?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0000581D|trow=2|before=|response=Glad to see you appreciate the pastime of baseball. By the way, if you ever wanna help the sport, keep an eye out for old collector's items.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=100 caps each, but they need to be premium, you understand? Signed. In one piece. Looking for a mitt, one of those old cards, and a signed ball.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000057DD|trow=9|before=|response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' No skull in the league can withstand a Swatter!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Hey! Swatter! Swatter! Swatter! Swatter! Swing swatter!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Win the game! Buy a Swatter.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Swatters right here! Best skull-bashers in the Commonwealth!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Don't let down the home team! Buy a Swatter!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Why buy just an ordinary piece of wood? A Swatter is custom-made piece of genuine hickory!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Buy a Swatter! The game-changer!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Swatter! Swatter! Who needs a Swatter?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Hey. Swatter! Swatter! Swatter can hit. Boom!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=''Hello''|trow=5|before=|response=I'm not looking to make friends. Beat it.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I'm done working for the day. Get lost.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Trying to take some time off over here.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Go away. You bother me.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Go away, son. You bother me.|after=|abxy=}} FFDiamondCity06 |scene= |topic=0004BE4A|before=|response=''{Happy}'' This baseball is the real deal. You'd sign one of these and give it to the children of anyone you killed on the field.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0004BE48|before=|response=''{Happy}'' Look at that card. See those numbers on the back? Tracks the count of enemies beaten to death by the player.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0004BE46|before=|response=''{Happy}'' Check out the leather on that mitt. Really good players used them to catch bullets. True fact, there.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0004BE44|before=|response=''{Friendly}'' I like your gumption. Let me take a look.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=8|topic=000A7CF2|trow=6|before=|response=Can't believe you found that Catcher's Mitt. Look at the material on it. You find anything else?|after=Player Default: Got 'em all right here.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=The stitch work on that baseball you found is one of a kind, my friend. You find anything else for me?|after=Player Default: Got 'em all right here.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=You did a great job finding that card. Any luck finding other relics?|after=Player Default: Got 'em all right here.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Hey, it's you. Find any of those baseball items I mentioned?|after=Player Default: Got 'em all right here.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Any luck getting those relics? The future of baseball could depend on them.|after=Player Default: Got 'em all right here.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Got those baseball relics I asked for?|after=Player Default: Got 'em all right here.|abxy=A}} |topic=0004BE3E|before=Player Default: No. I don't.|response=''{Irritated}'' Bad form coming up to the plate with nothing. Ah, well.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0004BE3C|before=Player Default: What do you want again?|response=All the baseball relics you can find from the Westing Estate. Signed. In one piece. You find anything?|after=Player Default: Got 'em all right here.|abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=2|topic=0004BE41|trow=2|before=|response=''{Happy}'' You've earned those caps, my friend. Come back as soon as you find anything else.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Happy}'' That's everything on the list. Thank you. Far as I'm concerned, you're now a part of baseball collector history.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |scene=-|topic=0004BAFA|before=|response=Don't forget, you can earn some good money and advance the sport of baseball by finding those relics.|after=|abxy=}} FFDiamondCity12 |scene=-|srow=2|topic=0015371D|trow=2|before=|response=''{a man has another man at gunpoint, you're in the crowd watching / Nervous}'' Whoa, you seeing this? Someone's about to shoot someone.|after=|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{the police just shot a crazed gunman / Nervous}'' I can't believe that just happened...|after=|abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files